


Our Harmonious Melody

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, alpha!akashi, badass kuroko, it starts out dark but trust me its fluffy, kuroko is not a cat, omega!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulbonds are so rare that it is considered as a myth in modern society. It can only be formed by an alpha and an omega who are compatible with each other. The unbreakable soulbond will forever tie the alpha to their omega and vice versa. In other words, Akashi may have just found the perfect omega at the auction. </p><p>(Yes this is one of my previous works posted on ffnet under the same title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Harmonious Melody

The sound of chains against hard concrete floor resonated throughout the auction house. It was a normal sound that signified the beginning of the weekly auctions. All potential bidders were encouraged to wear masks as stated in the rules. It was an act of decency for all participating guests. The auction house would provide easy transaction as long as the highest bidder paid in full. No matter who was behind the mask, a criminal or maybe a vigilante, it didn't matter. Follow the rules and it'll be a smooth purchase for the masked bidders.

The betas and omegas were chained and dressed lightly to entice the crowd with their bodies. All of them were treated as used goods even though most of them were untouched and some were probably kidnapped from safe houses and maybe even plucked from the streets. The betas and omegas were showered and blindfolded before being presented one by one on stage to begin their bids. They were also chained; wrist to wrist behind their backs, ankles to ankles, and a long lone chain strapped to their heavy collar for the staff to pull them or guide them.

That night, the auction house was blessed by the presence of the alpha leader from two profound corporations. Even with their masks on, people could tell who the two leaders were simply by their hair and distinct aura. They weren't exactly on good terms but the leaders had no malevolent intention towards each other. Some say they had even seen them drinking together. So when the two alphas clashed at the auction house, everyone was more or less shocked to see them sitting next to each other at an empty table in the second row.

Aomine strode to the sitting red head, "Fancy meeting you here, Akashi."

Akashi smiled as he watched Aomine pull a chair to sit beside him, "I can't say the same, Daiki. And what is with that new vocabulary of yours? I'm getting rather worried. I never knew you would use the word 'fancy' in a regular conversation."

"Fuck you. Stop cramping up my style here. I'm trying to be like one of those posh people with accents."

Akashi chuckled, "You are of their status but you can never speak like them. A mouth as foul as yours can never be exorcised."

"Very funny, Mr Perfect." Aomine sat back on his chair and fixed his white cuffs absentmindedly, "So, what brought you here specifically on this night?"

"I could ask you the same question really. Or we could be here for the same reason."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "You mean we were led here by the same person."

Akashi's smirk was wide and smug, "Does this person have long flowy pink hair?"

"Big bust and bad cooking?" Aomine turned to return Akashi's nod, "We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen." he said to no one in particular.

When they heard the dragging of chains, they kept their mouth shut, letting the host of the auction lay down the rules and introducing the first beta to be auctioned. Half the auctions took almost two hours to get done. Aomine and Akashi looked bored. Momoi had informed them that the auction had caught the best batch by far and being unmated powerful Alphas was sad. The two alphas had been to every party and met all potential mates but there was not a single one where they could stand for more than 5 minutes.

Last resort was to visit the auction house. As long as the omega or beta was clean and records were clear, they could be wonderful potential mates. Of course, they would be tied by regular bonds. It was downright impossible to form a soulbond. A soulbond was a bond title given to a mated pair that were compatible in every way possible. Old sayings stated that two people who were meant to share a soulbond could sense the other immediately from across the room. Unlike a regular bond, a soulbond could not never be broken once it was established.

Akashi always questioned the mythical 'soulbond' theory. His parents and grandparents were said to be soulbonded to their partners. That was bullshit. They fought all the time and his parents nearly got a divorce during his teen years. When he thought about it, they never actually divorced. But that could be by pure luck instead of by the connection of the soulbond. The theory was idiotic and illogical.

"Dude, you alright?" Aomine asked out of the blue after the 15th beta was auctioned off for 200,000 yen.

Akashi sighed, "I'm not certain why but there's this constant buzzing in my head and it is getting on my nerves."

"Oh." Aomine looked surprised, "Weird. Maybe someone spiked you hahaha-!"

"Shh." Akashi cut off.

The blue-haired alpha watched the red head snap his head to the left, eyes wide as he stared intensely at the newly revealed omega on stage. The buzzing sound in his head tuned up twice fold and a certain fragrance filled his nostrils.

"Oi Akashi" Aomine called out but Akashi was in a trance.

The omega on stage had a small stature but he was lean and beautifully built. His hair was silky and the most perfect hue of light blue. His skin was pale but smooth and unblemished. His face was half covered due to the blindfold but Akashi could already imagine the beauty in the hidden irises. The fragrance intensified and Akashi finally realized where it was coming from.

"Fellow bidders! This omega could be yours tonight! Sky blue hair… Smooth baby skin and the most gorgeous face! Too bad you can't see his eyes but just look at that body-"

"300,000 yen!" screamed a man from the back.

"Alright, first bid!"

"350,000 yen!" shouted a shrivel voice from the right.

The numbers raised higher and higher but Akashi kept staring at the trembling omega on stage. The alpha watched the omega twitch and fidget uncomfortably in his short robe. He was probably cold. Suddenly, the omega froze. Slowly, the blue-haired omega turned until his whole body was facing Akashi's direction. Sight taken from him, the omega raised his neck, sniffing the air tentatively.

Was he smelling it too? Akashi started feeling restless. Why was he so on edge? Why did he feel so strongly affected by the omega? The sound of clanging chains brought him back to reality and he saw that the omega had pulled on his chains. To move towards Akashi.

The auction host pulled Kuroko's chain back to him, "A little insolent I suppose but breaking him will feed your satisfaction~"

"700,000 yen!" came a loud voice from the front row.

Akashi abruptly stood up, his eyes still locked to the omega on stage. His mind and soul screamed  ** _MATE_**. The alpha nodded to himself, "It's him."

Aomine looked confused, "What are you-"

Akashi raised his hand and spoke in a soft tone with the defiance of an alpha, "10,000,000 yen."

Eyes widened and mouth agape, the host nearly dropped his mic. There was a series of gasps and shattered glasses. It was an extremely outrageous amount of money especially for an omega whose status was unknown until after purchase.

Aomine looked frantic, "Akashi, what are you saying?!"

"The only one who can beat my bid in this room is you. So, I better make sure even you wouldn't want to bid that high."

"Are you insane?!"

Akashi took in the fragrant air that he's sure only he can smell and tug experimentally at the bond he had already formed mutually and probably unconsciously with the omega he had just won, "For him, I could be."

He knew he was scaring Aomine. Hell, he was scaring himself. Who in their right mind would pay so much for an omega?

Akashi walked confidently and climbed on stage casually. He eyed the audience, "Anyone wish to bid higher?" he asked in a mocking tone, challenging anyone who dared deny him his omega.

The previously stunned host quickly ended the auction, "G-Going once, going twice." The host raised his hands, "Sold to Akashi Seijuurou!"

* * *

The payment process was quick thanks to the fast service of the auction house. The key to the omega's chain was given to him and the omega himself was readily escorted to the alpha's car. When Akashi entered his vehicle, the omega was sitting politely beside him. The driver nodded to Akashi from the rear view mirror and started driving their way back home.

The omega was quiet in Akashi's car, most likely intimidated by the lone presence of an alpha. _His_  alpha. It was surprising how well the omega was masking…everything. His scent was of a basic omega and the fragrance Akashi had come to love was no longer being emitted. The omega's natural scent was hidden behind impressive self-control and discipline. Akashi was certain he did not pick the wrong omega to become his mate. He wanted nothing more than to ravish the male and watch him come undone.

Once they were at Akashi's mansion, the alpha got out of the car and courteously opened the car door for his omega, "We're here."

The omega was very light on his feet as he exited the car and proceeded to walk without a sound. Akashi hated seeing his omega lost and scared with the blindfold still strapped to his head but he needed a proper place to take it off and let the omega adjust to light again. God knows how long his sight had been taken from him. So, he took hold of the omega's hand and guided him into the house.

After helping the omega to avoid hitting 5 walls, tripping over 3 staircases and falling onto his face twice, Akashi finally succeeded at bringing the omega into his room. The alpha gently ushered the omega to sit on his king-sized bed.

Akashi took out the small key from his pocket and commenced unlocking the chains constricting his omega. When all chains were pulled off and cast aside, he watched the young omega massage his reddened wrists alternatively. The omega lifted his head as though he knew that Akashi was standing in front of him. A voice so soft suddenly escaped from the mouth that the red head strongly wanted to bruise, "May I take this off?" asked the omega as his hands reached up to his blindfold.

The alpha delicately grasped the omega's hands, "Hold on."

The omega didn't respond but he lowered his hands.

Akashi crossed the room, leaving the omega on the bed to release the curtains, blanketing his room from the bright light of the day. The alpha then returned to stand in front of his omega, "Now, you may take the blindfold off."

Hesitantly, the omega pulled down the cloth that had temporarily robbed his sight. When the omega opened his eyes, he stared straight into those of his alpha. Akashi nearly gasped. Such beautiful aquamarine irises studied him, taking his features in only to shy away not a minute later.

The omega was intimidated for sure.

Akashi's fingers brushed against the omega's neck, caressing the tender skin. He adored the shiver that ran down the omega's spine, "What is your name?"

"Kuroko…" another visible shiver wrecked his body when Akashi's cold digits cupped his cheek, "Tetsuya."

"What a fitting name." said the alpha with no particular intonation. He was too busy eating the omega with his eyes. From above, he could fully inspect Kuroko's face. Smooth pale skin, soft lips, gentle eyes and his whole face in general was absolutely alluring to Akashi.

"Yours?" Kuroko asked without making eye contact with the alpha. He was smart not to challenge Akashi but there was a streak of defiance in the omega that Akashi was starting to notice and enjoy. Like how he could see that Kuroko was holding himself back from taking comfort in Akashi's touch or the way he controlled his own omegan scent from escaping.

This was a game the alpha couldn't wait to win. He'll let Kuroko have his way before Akashi would pounce on him. For the time being, he needed to give Kuroko space. An omega craves skin-to-skin touch with their alpha mate and blankets of comfort on a regular basis. Akashi was going to prove that he was the only one who could feed Kuroko's needs.

"Akashi Seijuurou." answered the red head as tenderly ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair. Instantly, the omega's body relaxed and his eyes drooped. It was a common gesture to calm an omega by petting and gentling them. Omegas are delicate beings and are easily pleased as long as they were treated with care.

"Why don't you take off your clothes?"

The omega's eyes shot open and the smell of his distress leaked out. That was a bad move on Akashi's account. Alphas are known to always care for their mates but sexual abuse was not unheard of either. The alpha automatically knelt to Kuroko's eye level and assured him, "I'm going to draw you a bath, alright? And then I want you to wear the clothes that I have prepared. That is all, Tetsuya. Nothing else. I won't do anything to you without your consent."

It took a while but eventually Kuroko nodded mutely. Although the stench of his anxiety lingered in the air, Akashi was happy that he got his point across. He wanted to fuck Kuroko but not immediately. Where's the fun in that? No, he wanted Kuroko to be the one to give in. There was no point in taking pleasure when there was no mutual want.

Akashi went back to stroking Kuroko's hair, his fingers lingering to fondle with the hair above the omega's right ear, "Tetsuya, do you feel our bond?"

Kuroko looked away from Akashi but still leaned into the alpha's hand. Of course he felt it. It was as clear as the Sun. The moment Kuroko got on the auction stage, he knew his mate was out there somewhere in the crowd. Kuroko was desperate not to be sold to an unknown stranger so he let out his omegan pheromones that only his mate could detect. The scent that he sniffed in return was probably as aromatic as the one he was radiating. He had unconsciously and embarrassingly tried to move towards his mate. It was a stupid thing to do because some sadistic bastard out there probably liked an omega who put up a fight.

But Kuroko's display had caused the smell to get stronger. His alpha was responding positively. Next thing he knew, he heard the sultry voice of his alpha, buying him like money was nothing. Would his alpha accept someone like him? Kuroko became scared. He had lived in an orphanage his whole life. After it caught fire by a short circuit and was burned to the ground, all teenage and grown orphans were sent to the auction house and the younger ones were sent to another orphanage. They didn't even get to say goodbye.

Kuroko didn't miss them as much as he thought he would but that was probably because he was already calmed by the presence of his alpha. He knew very little about the bond they shared but he knew it was already formed at the auction house; their soulbond. The rarest of bonds were in their favor but wasn't fully established, not unless both of them respond to it willingly, having complete faith and trust in each other. Until then, they would merely be connected by a regular mating bond only it would be slightly stronger than the norm.

Kuroko finally retorted Akashi's question by playfully tugging their bond. Akashi was caught off guard but then he smiled. The red head could not wait for the day when Kuroko would eagerly respond to complete their bond.

* * *

Akashi was 100% at lost. How on earth do you woo your own future-soulbonded omega? Was there a manual guide for it? There was but it wasn't for an omega like Kuroko. Most manuals stated that an omega would eventually warm up to his new alpha and respond to the soulbond in less than a week.

It's been a whole week since Akashi bought Kuroko from the auction house. And there hadn't been a single disturbance or enhancement in their bond. Actually, Kuroko hadn't spoken for a whole week. Maybe there were a few greetings and 'Yes' and 'No' but other than that, nothing. Was he doing something wrong? Akashi kept his distance when they slept so that Kuroko had his own space and a choice to sleep closer if the omega wanted to. The alpha feared that he would be moving too fast. He wouldn't want to scare the omega. He provided Kuroko with lavish food and intricate collars but even that didn't seem to make his mate respond to him.

Akashi gave him the green light to take the collar off at home and Kuroko did. Funny thing was, Kuroko doesn't leave the house so the omega had no reason to even wear one. Other than that, the food his servants prepare for them were the usual 3-course meals but Kuroko could barely finish his entrée every single time since he would carefully finish off his appetizer. Akashi was thinking of maybe getting rid of the first course so that the omega could at least get to the desserts.

Every day at the office, Akashi would sigh. He seriously didn't know what he could do to make Kuroko at least acknowledge his efforts.

"Takao was never that difficult. He was overwhelming as an omega."

Akashi groaned, "That's not what I'm asking, Shintarou."

Midorima frowned in concentration, "Perhaps he is still mourning the loss of his previous family but I doubt that. An omega feels the safest within the confines of their alpha, something no family member or friendship could provide. You say he doesn't interact with you?"

"Yes."

"I used to be a psychiatrist but unless the patient is here with me, I can't help you."

Akashi glared at his vice president. Just the thought of another alpha alone in a room with his mate was enough to make his blood boil.

The green-haired alpha sighed, "Fine. I may have a theory." He continued, "He's from the auction house, correct? And before that he was raised at?"

"An orphanage. I just picked up his release papers yesterday."

"An orphanage has no proper education about the society statuses or the norm. Kuroko probably has no clue what he's supposed to be doing either. He may know the basics but he doesn't know enough to see that you're courting him."

The red-haired alpha nodded, "That makes sense. So, what can I do to make him comprehend?"

"Tell him upfront."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Be direct with him. Lay down the rules if you have any. Tell him what he can and cannot do. Instead of doing what you think he enjoys, try asking him what he likes and use that in your favor. Go back to the basics of courtship. Take him out shopping, go on dates and just spend time with him. You guys are newly pre-bonded mates so it's best that you take the some days off and show him how much you really want him."

Akashi closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders, "I'll try."

"Don't be surprised if he's confused your previous care for ignorance."

Akashi gaped. There was no way Kuroko was that dense.

* * *

Kuroko was…confused. Akashi was kind to him. He fed him delicious food. His mattress was the softest and bounciest Kuroko had ever slept on. He didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Akashi but the red head sadly kept his distance. Kuroko figured Akashi wasn't used to sleeping with another person. He would admit that he wished Akashi would sleep closer just so that they could share body heat. He used to that with the other omegas at the orphanage.

The servants in the house kept their distance from him too. He had the whole house to himself all day long until Akashi returned from the office. Akashi also presented him with a beautiful array of customized collars. It was a symbol of possession that omegas and betas wear to show that they were 'taken' or 'mated'. Kuroko swelled with pride but he had no reason to wear the collars. Who was he going to show it off to at home?

Everything was fine and peaceful but Kuroko was so confused. What was his role to his alpha? He knew they were soul mates that will be bounded by the soulbond but that was about it. The omega didn't know what he could do that would please Akashi. It seemed as though Akashi was not entertained by his presence. Kuroko didn't really pay heed to submit himself fully to Akashi because to him that was complete humiliation of his dignity. Nevertheless, it would be more humiliating if one couldn't even please their mate.

Akashi usually reached home by 6 in the evening. By then, the servants would have cooked the appetizers, entrées and dessert. Akashi's taste in food was commendable but Kuroko was never one to eat much. The food served at the orphanage were subsidized and distributed evenly. Kuroko was used to eating a small portion of food and eating more than his usual share would make him feel light-headed and possibly nauseous.

But for Akashi's sake, he was willing to make changes. Kuroko was sure that no alpha would treat him with such care. The omega promised that he would at least try to please Akashi just a little and finish his main course. He didn't really want to vomit out the food he ate so he might have to not finish the appetizer or something. In the past week, Kuroko excused himself halfway through dinner and went upstairs to shower and get ready for sleep. Akashi didn't seem to mind but Kuroko was starting to think that the alpha was disappointed in choosing him.

Alphas are also territorial and usually don't like their items being touched by others. That's what they taught at the orphanage at least. Which was why Kuroko never came near Akashi's clothes or his valuables without permission. God, the house was basically a 'NO TOUCH' for Kuroko. And that was uncomfortable. He needed to scentmark A LOT of Akashi's things and every corner of the house before he could even stay in other rooms for more than 2 minutes.

And if only it were that easy to ask. 'Akashi, can I hump your furniture?' 'Akashi, can I choose my own clothes?' 'Akashi, can we just like eat one steak and be done for dinner?' 'Akashi, can I eat the yogurt in the fridge?' 'Akashi, can you please sleep closer?' 'Akashi, can you not just bid me goodbye in the morning and leave me for the next 12 hours?' 'Akashi, why you no smile?'

Okay so maybe some of the questions were irrelevant and childish but Kuroko really wanted to interact with Akashi; smile with the alpha, hear his laugh and just breathe in their intermingled scents. Again, Kuroko was afraid. Because he didn't know what he was and not allowed to do around his alpha. What were the ground rules? Where was the stupid dummies' guide when he needed one? An angry Akashi would be scary but a disappointed Akashi would be worse. The money Akashi paid to own Kuroko was not a small amount and although Kuroko was very proud to have an alpha that valued him for such a price, nothing would be more painful than if Akashi thought the omega wasn't worth it.

Kuroko sighed and got dress for dinner. He didn't own any clothes, so Akashi made the omega wear his. They weren't too big but Kuroko would prefer to wear his own clothes that fitted him perfectly. Kuroko always wore one of Akashi's simple white dress shirt and black slacks since they were the most comfortable to be worn at home. He never changed out of them until Akashi told him to or gave him a different set of garments. Even during those times he felt as though he was annoying the alpha but he would rather wait for Akashi than face the wrath of the alpha for doing something he wasn't allowed to do. Kuroko was not afraid but he wasn't stupid.

In the past week, he perceived that Akashi was ignoring him. Coming home late in the evening, not exchanging glances during dinner and leaving first thing in the morning. Sure, Kuroko had clothes and food and comfort but none of that was with his alpha. Kuroko wore clothes to warm himself when he should be wrapped in Akashi's body heat. Kuroko fed himself twice a day instead of eating it with Akashi or at least preparing it for the alpha. Kuroko should feel comfort at night not from their bed but from his alpha. These were his basic nature but he would never voice it out. He would never succumb to such basic omegan instinct unless absolutely necessary. With Akashi working, it all quickly became unnecessary to him.

But he craved. He longed for Akashi's touch. Initiating them himself would show how desperate he was. And if anything got on the nerves of alphas, it would be needy, whiny omegas. That was what the alpha caretakers at his orphanage taught him.

By the time Kuroko realised it, Akashi's Camaro was already parked at the porch. Kuroko quickly made his way downstairs and shooed the servant at the door, "I'll greet him home."

"Yes, Kuroko-sama."

Kuroko gulped. He was going to have change the way he acted around the alpha if he wanted their relationship to work. If Akashi was not going to inaugurate, he was.

"Welcome home, Akashi." He greeted with a warm smile after he pulled the front door open.

"Tetsuya..!" Akashi wasn't expecting Kuroko at the door at all. The omega was usually already waiting at the dining room or still upstairs in their room doing god knows what.

After closing the door behind him, Akashi was surprised even further when Kuroko tentatively undressed his coat for him. A servant took it from Kuroko for it to be hanged and quietly informed the pair, "Dinner has been served as you ordered, Akashi-sama."

"Thank you." The alpha experimentally placed his arm around Kuroko's hip, "Shall we, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko was not prepared for it at all and the simple gesture induced the omega to accidentally let out his natural scent at being touched so intimately by his alpha. He quickly nodded and regained his composure, "Y-Yes, let's eat our dinner." he recovered smoothly.

Akashi was not shocked by the sudden development. Nope, he wasn't. But he was wondering what the hell he did to make his omega blush a thousand hues of red and leak that fragrant scent of his that Akashi loved so much. Was it the question? The hand on hip? What the hell was it?

The result of Akashi's smooth move was the alpha-omega pair walking awkwardly to the dining room. Akashi pulled Kuroko's chair for him before taking his own seat across the omega. As instructed, their dinner consisted of only two courses. The red head had specifically requested for the appetizer to be combined with the entrée as a side on the plate. That would leave some space in Kuroko's stomach for dessert.

Thankfully, just as Akashi had predicted, Kuroko finished his plate of food and happily agreed to the dessert prepared. It would be his first dessert in a week! The servants cleared up the entrée plates and served up 3 vanilla-cream-filled profiteroles each with a side of whipped cream and a twisted chocolate tuile.

Akashi adored vanilla in his desserts and it was a universal preference of flavor next to chocolate and strawberry. He wasn't exactly a sweet tooth but that was no reason to completely reject sweets. The crunchiness of the pastry and the softness of the filling was like a match made in heaven. All of a sudden, a different smell wafted in the air. Akashi immediately turned to Kuroko and he almost dropped his dessert spoon.

The omega had his eyes closed, tender pink lips around the mouth of the spoon, relaxed shoulders and a faint hum resonating at the back of his throat. The captivating scent that had started spreading around the room was definitely coming from his VERY serene omega. Akashi felt his mouth start to water. Kuroko was too lewd for his own good. But aside from the scent, the alpha was pleased and glad to have been the cause of Kuroko's joy.

Meanwhile, Kuroko, who had yet to realize what he was doing to Akashi, suddenly felt a sharp pull at their bond. It wasn't painful…instead it was strong and firm. The omega lifted his head only to catch Akashi smiling at him and that was when it hit him. The alpha was..happy. Kuroko couldn't help but smile back. It was then Akashi's turn to feel the tug that their shared happiness had caused. Continuing to eat their desserts in silence, they kept the same smile on their face, knowing very well that the night would only progress smoothly.

* * *

Kuroko did a little victory dance outside the bathroom that Akashi had just entered. Drawing a hot bath for his alpha earlier was a wonderful idea. Akashi appreciated it so much and was able to fully ease the knots in his muscles. He would have asked Kuroko to join him but maybe that was taking things too far. The alpha convinced himself of slow steps. Like Midorima had adviced, he should get back to basics. And that meant, no sudden pouncing on your omega whom you had yet to fully establish a soulbond with. Soulbonds are rare and should be appreciated. Akashi was not going to waste it.

When he exited the bathroom, he found his omega curled on their bed under the velvet blanket. He wasn't asleep but he did a good job at persuading his body to shut down. Akashi quickly dried his hair and put on his boxers and sleeping pants. The evening was perfect and he was going to ensure a whole winning streak for their alpha-omega bond. Akashi dipped the bed first, making his presence known, before slipping under the covers. The omega had his back to the alpha so Akashi would have to try his best not to jumpscare the omega with what he planned on doing. The alpha took a deep breath and slowly meandered his arm until he reached the curve of Kuroko's hip.

Kuroko stiffened but the omega showed no sign of rejection. Akashi's hand continued until his palm rested on Kuroko's stomach. The alpha heard his mate sigh with relief. How could Akashi be so stupid? Of course omegas desired contact. It was their assurance and safe nest, to be gentled and held by their alphas. Akashi wormed his body forward and pulled Kuroko towards him till the back of the omega was against the alpha's bare chest. If Kuroko was instantly relaxed with just Akashi's hand around him, then he was literally a pile of goo when he was wrapped in the red head's embrace. Not that the omega will ever admit it though.

Kuroko leaned in voluntarily into Akashi's heat. God, he felt like a blanket of furnace and that felt amazing for Kuroko. He placed his hand over Akashi's and they intertwined their fingers. This time, the jerk of their bond was mutual and happened at the same time. With a smile, Akashi took in the scent of Kuroko's hair. It was earthy with a hint of morning dew. The red head wanted to know more about his mate's interesting scent. He sniffed the back of Kuroko's ear, causing the omega to flinch but not out of discomfort or disgust.

Akashi's wondering nose traveled further south until he reached the nape of Kuroko's neck. The omega shivered twice and slowly turned his head into the pillow, baring his neck slightly towards Akashi. The alpha accepted the invitation and buried his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck. When he reached the omega's pulse point, he almost lost himself. Almost.

Kuroko's natural scent was the strongest there. Akashi couldn't quite explain the smell but it made him ready to ravish Kuroko with no questions asked.

_'Slow steps Seijuurou… Don't fuck this up.'_

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi's hot breath against Kuroko's possibly most vulnerable point made the omega tremble with delight, "Hmm?" he responded in a questioning tone.

"What do you like?"

Kuroko's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Why do you ask?"

 _'Be straightforward. Be straightforward.'_ "Because I wish to court you."

"Oh." Was Kuroko's only reply. How does one respond to a courtship when one barely even knows what a 'courtship' is entitled to?

"In other words," Akashi retreated from Kuroko's neck and whispered into the omega's ear, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Kuroko promptly had the weirdest boner going on down south but he took a deep breath and willed himself down. At least his back exit was still dry. It took some time but he eventually nodded into Akashi's arm. Kuroko felt the hand in his squeeze a little harder, the arms of the alpha cuddling him closer and the sensuality of Akashi's voice muffled into his hair, "Thank you, Tetsuya."

The omega had never felt so safe and secure. When all was quiet, he listened to his alpha's beating heart, lulling him to sleep like a lullaby. And surely, the night was full of winning streaks for Akashi. Especially when his omega continued sleeping in his arms till the sun rose and light bathed the room.

* * *

Akashi was waiting downstairs for Kuroko. Not that he minded or anything but really, what took the omega so long?

Unbeknownst to the alpha, Kuroko was facing a very difficult decision in choosing his collar. There were at least 20 of them to choose from. Had the alpha been collecting collars as a pastime or something? Kuroko assessed his attire in front of the mirror, hoping to choose a matching collar. Akashi had dressed him in a red top and black cardigan along with a pair of the alpha's brown khakis. The pants were a little big around the waist but the top attire fitted perfectly and it gave Kuroko a very casual look.

The omega went through the collars again and finally picked one; a black leather collar with a simple design of red swirls along the edges. The gold clasp was easy to lock in and the fit of the collar around his neck was exquisite as though it was made for him. Kuroko reassessed himself again and finally nodded in gratification.

When the omega emerged at the top of the staircase, he caught Akashi staring at him. Or more like, staring at his neck where the collar stood out. Kuroko walked up towards Akashi, "I'm ready."

"Of course you are." smiled the Alpha. He placed his hand against Kuroko's neck and leaned forward.

Kuroko obliged and lifted his head to give access. Alphas are territorial. And Kuroko was willingly showing that he was Akashi's territory to any future onlookers by putting the collar on. The red head breathed in his mate's scent and a little of his own from their sleeping position the night before. Once he was pleased, the alpha drew back and led the omega outside to his car. For their first date, Akashi was going to drive Kuroko around town and go shopping.

* * *

Three hours. Three hours was all it took for Akashi to understand the subtle gestures of his mate. Kuroko's eyes would widen by a tiny fraction when he caught sight of the things he liked. Kuroko's nose twitched when there was a noticeable scent of vanilla in the air. Kuroko unconsciously followed the scent of books which was why they ended up at 4 different bookstores every time Akashi didn't lead the omega in any particular direction. Kuroko hated other alphas and would stick to Akashi's hip when they were nearby. Kuroko also liked cushions. Soft and fluffy cushions.

By the time they had reached the car, Akashi had bought Kuroko a great deal of branded garments (8 tops and 3  _really nice_  pants), 6 books (2 fairytales, 3 adventure/mystery books, one non-fiction biography of an omega) and a smartphone. Kuroko had never owned one in the past but he seemed pretty capable of using the device during a demo trial at the store.

Next, Akashi drove them to his favorite Japanese restaurant for lunch. It had the best tofu soup and a very delicious parfait that the alpha was sure Kuroko would enjoy. Being a regular customer, he and his mate were immediately escorted to a table for two. Respecting Kuroko's small appetite, Akashi ordered only one dish as his meal. Kuroko did the same.

Their food arrived and the two shared a smile before digging in. Kuroko was oblivious to his surroundings when eating and Akashi was too concentrated on his mate's polite and enticing method of eating to even care. That became the reason why the alpha nearly ignored the oncoming presence of a beta making her way to their table.

"Akashi-sama~" chimed the female so annoyingly that it made Kuroko flinch and stop eating.

Akashi turned and recognized the woman as someone from a company of his latest collaboration project. He'd seen her before during company dinners and late night drinking parties. The alpha looked indifferent towards the beta, "Ah, what a…surprise." Well, he didn't remember her name anyway, "What is your purpose of disturbing us today?"

"Us?" asked the female with a confused look. Then, she turned and noticed Kuroko, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there, darling!" She turned back towards Akashi and pouted, "A hooker Akashi-sama? I would have been a better pick don't you think? Someone of your good looks deserve better and someone of…better class."

Akashi smiled and hid his rage. It was very unpleasant to make a scene at a public restaurant especially for someone of his status. So, the alpha used his eyes, glaring at the beta, "Leave us. Now."

If the beta persisted, Akashi would use his alpha pheromones on her and make her submit to him. No one should even dare insult his mate that way. The beta looked hurt at Akashi's words and turned to Kuroko, "What are you-!", she paused and slowly backed away, "…to…him…", lowering her voice and swallowing her words all of a sudden.

Akashi felt a sharp vibration from the bond that shook his spine with excitement. Across him, he saw Kuroko in motion. The alpha watched his beautiful mate naughtily pull down the neck of his red top, tilting his head and dragging lithe fingers over his newly exposed skin, making his collar fully visible. He eyed the woman with his own glare, challenging her for making fun of his position as Akashi's rightful mate.

And when the omega spoke, Akashi became dangerously aroused, "It's a little hot in here… Don't you think so, Akashi?"

The alpha licked his lips with a triumphant smirk, "It sure is, Tetsuya."

The beta fumed and stormed off with her face red from disgrace and humiliation. Akashi didn't care about everyone's reaction to their little performance. Kuroko continued eating his meal feeling powerful and Akashi became the most ecstatic alpha because his mate, an omega, just challenged and won over a beta. Kuroko had yet to respond to their soulbond but the alpha was certain that it wouldn't take long after all. If their upcoming dates went as well as their first one, Akashi feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore.

* * *

Kuroko was screaming in his head. He felt so stupid. For the first time, he actually felt thankful that Akashi had to work. The red head got called back to the office right after the pair exited the restaurant. The alpha sent Kuroko home with the stuff they'd bought and rushed to the office. So much for a day off. But Kuroko was really really thankful for it. What was he thinking challenging a beta like that?

The omega got home, waved Akashi a safe trip, went inside, gave the stuff to one of the servants, went upstairs and buried himself in their bed. He felt so shameful. Akashi didn't seem angry though. If anything, the alpha looked proud and even caressed Kuroko's cheek with a warm smile before the omega got out of the car. Why wasn't he angry? As far as Kuroko knew, an omega or a lower status mate should never fight his own battles. Only their alpha mates could defend them and if they didn't want to, so be it.

The omega couldn't help himself. Kuroko just saw red when the voluptuous beta openly flirted with his alpha and she even dared to offend him by assuming he was Akashi's hired prostitute. He didn't know what to do so he just winged it and it seemed to have pissed the beta off. After that, Kuroko felt like a king and even rolled his eyes at her retreating body. The word 'MINE' had become his inner mantra at that time and when he cooled down, a pool of regret and shame drowned him.

Three knocks at the door forced Kuroko to lift his head up from the pillow, "Yes?"

"Kuroko-sama, Akashi-sama has ordered the study room to be locked from yesterday onwards. Where would you like me to place your newly purchased books?"

"Oh those… Hold on, I'll take'em."

Servants weren't allowed in any of the main rooms of the house except to clean it on the weekends with the master present. Kuroko didn't even know they had a study room. Well, he'd only been to the bedroom which was the first room after the stairs, the kitchen, the dining room and the bathroom beside the bedroom. That's it. Sure it was his house but walking around and exploring it felt somewhat intruding.

Kuroko stood up and opened the door, took his books before thanking the female beta servant and closing the door behind him. He laid the books on the floor and just sat with his legs crossed. The 5 fictional 600-page books were to entertain him while Akashi was away and the sixth book was for himself. He didn't want to openly buy an omega guide so he bought a biography instead, filled with tips and real life experiences. Akashi didn't see what he bought, he just presented a really shiny black credit card to the cashier.

Thinking about all the items the alpha had bought for him made Kuroko hug his knees to hide his flustered face. Oh c'mon, what omega wouldn't be happy that their alpha could provide them with anything they ever wanted? Kuroko didn't know that he had such traits of showing what he liked such as expanding pupils until Akashi told him. During the 5th top and second pants, the omega tried his hardest to avoid looking at items or clothes he liked and yet the alpha still managed to buy all of them and with the right size too.

Kuroko had protested a lot of items that Akashi wanted and had gotten for him but the red head only laughed and said,  _"For you? I'd pull the moon down to Earth if you wanted."_

Kuroko blushed, "Get a hold of yourself, you're not some teenage girl." he said as he slapped both his cheeks and shook his head, "Okay, time to get reading…"

The omega turned to the first page of the omegan biography.

* * *

Akashi returned to his office building with a small smile on his face. The whole journey to his room on the 14th floor was filled with stiff subordinates and workers who wouldn't even look at him. Someone must have fucked something up badly. And yet there was not a single hint of anger on his face or in his heart. He reached his office and entered with an air of…radiance perhaps?

There were a few people in his office; of course there was Midorima, a crying blonde woman, a man and another woman trying to soothe the blonde one.

"Akashi, listen to me before you do anything rash, alright?" Midorima tried to calm him down.

"Alright." Akashi nodded casually.

That was so not Akashi. If he knew that something went wrong, he would automatically emit his alpha pheromones and induce fear in all in his presence.

Midorima's face was a mixture of fear and confusion and shock but then it morphed into his doctor face, "Are you high?"

The green-haired was prepared for a slap or a hit but he was not prepared for Akashi to smile dreamily, "Yes, I am high in the clouds…"

No one in his office moved. They were too stunned. The girl stopped crying and the other two people were gaping.

Midorima took in a deep breathe, "You're not in your right mind, we should postpone this matter for a later date-"

"No no. What happened?" Akashi asked with a serious tone. What was wrong with him? He felt great but almost too overjoyed at the same time.

Seeing sense was back inside the alpha's head, Midorima started, "One of ours accidentally sent the wrong follow-up report to the Amachi Corp. They just filed a complaint a few hours ago and it's a disgrace to our company name."

"Amachi? Oh that's fine. It's Tatsuya. I'll just give him a call." The alpha crossed his office and reached out for the telephone, dialing expertly and waited for the other line to pick up.

**_"-ahahaha! I can't- Akashi are you for real?"_ **

"I see you've opened the email. It was meant to be directly sent to you. Looks like our prank failed." The red-haired president released a fake sigh of disappointment.

**_"Oh no… Are you saying Masako saw this?"_ **

"She filed a complaint too actually."

**_"NO. I am taking it back this instant. This is hilarious shit and I am formally apologizing to you."_ **

"Apology accepted. And we'll keep in mind of who we're sending the emails to next time. Have another round of laughs, Tatsuya."

**_"I will forever laugh at it, thanks."_ **

That was it. Problem solved. They both hung up.

Akashi turned to the paralyzed blonde woman, "What did you actually sent them?"

"A-A-A follow-up report of the toilet cleaning service…"

Akashi sighed, "I will never understand that man's humor.. Anyway, problem solved, you're all dismissed, Shintarou, you stay."

The betas left Akashi's office with shocked faces. They were barely able to process what had just happened.

When the betas had left, Midorima hovered in front of Akashi who just dropped himself on his spinning chair, "What is wrong with you?"

Akashi dragged a palm over his face, "I have no idea. I feel so light and I should be forcing that girl to submit to me but there is nothing more that I want at this moment except to-"

Akashi's eyes widened.

"Except to?" The green-haired vice president read the look on his superior's face and realization struck him, "You were out with Kuroko weren't you?"

"Yes."

"That explains it. Without fully establishing your bond, you can't totally feel him at long distances. And since you were just recently with him, parting with him without warning causes your heart to crave his presence. That means your current mood and most likely for the next few hours will reflect on how you were when you were last with him."

"Oh great.. I will be compassionate and loving the whole day… How does that work out for someone like me?"

Midorima shrugged, "You'll probably scare the whole office for the rest of the day that's for sure."

"How urgent is the work that you need me to look through and approve?" Akashi knew that the filed complaint wasn't the reason he got called back. Midorima wouldn't dare disturb the alpha on his self-proclaimed day off if it wasn't dire.

"Extremely. It's a lot, but if you deal with it today and pull an all nighter, I'll be certain to clear your schedule for the next 5 days."

Akashi didn't have official day offs. But if Midorima said he could, then the alpha could rest easy knowing that the company can stand alone without his presence for a few days. The president nodded and took a deep breath.

The green head walked towards the door to fetch the workload in another room but before he closed it, he turned and said, "You can call him. It'll bring closure to your parting. It can help with your mood."

* * *

Kuroko could not stop reading. Each page of the omegan book had little text boxes with tips and even conversations the writer herself had with her alpha. Kuroko was already reaching the end of the book and he'd learned more in the past hour than during his whole life at the orphanage.

First thing, alphas are clueless to omegas because each omega is unique. They have their own traits unlike the other two classes that are more or less stereotypical. Omegas are unpredictable and have mood swings before their heats. When alphas are around the irritated omegas, they would push the omega away but the omega's pre-bonded or bonded mate would do everything they can to ensure the omega's comfort.

Omegas have a particular scent that is different from their natural scent; their calling scent. This scent is only detectable by their mates and an exchange in similar scents creates a pre-bond to the soulbond. If an alpha smells their omega-mate's calling, they would automatically release their own unconsciously. Only an alpha-omega pair can share a soulbond. A beta cannot withstand the overwhelming strength of a soulbond and neither can they release any scent except for their own natural scent.

The rarity of a soulbond is precious and should be treasured greatly. Due to its scarcity, the modern society often viewed it as mythical. Kuroko let the information sink in and took a deep breath. What he shared with Akashi was something that people believed to be unreal. So many in the world did not know what it felt like to be pulled towards a single person and never want to leave their side.

The omega continued reading and read on what pleased an alpha. Basically, an alpha is pleased when their mate is pleased. Wow. That explained so much for Kuroko. While he was so busy trying to figure out what he could do to make Akashi notice him and make the alpha happy, he failed to let Akashi know how happy and comfy he was at home. It took a whole week before the alpha actually saw Kuroko smile genuinely when he first ate the cream-filled desserts. Another inner facepalm animated in Kuroko's head.

The next few tips informed Kuroko that some alphas take pride in their mate's possessive attitude towards them. The writer wrote that once another omega flirted with her alpha and she literally clawed the omega's face. For the rest of the day, the alpha had a smug look on his face. That explained Akashi's attitude during lunch when Kuroko openly challenged the female beta by revealing his collar. He had unconsciously defended his honor and proved his worth to his alpha.

Alphas also revel in the mingled scent of their own with their mates. Scentmarking is advised for the omegas who had just moved in with their alpha-mate. Kuroko piqued. It was seemingly encouraged to do something he thought was rude and unpleasant. A shiver of excitement shook Kuroko's body. He couldn't wait to scentmark the whole house. It was embarrassing but it would make him feel so comfortable and it could possibly make Akashi happier.

Alphas have strong exterior and characteristics but towards their omega-mate, they are big fluffy teddy bears. They do not admit it but an omega-mate's words of encouragement and sometimes just their voice is enough to calm their raging alpha or enlighten their discouraged alpha. An omega held so much power over their alphas but only to an extent that the alpha allows. Some omegas aren't capable of doing so due to their abusive or egoistical alphas. Such a pair is unhealthy and stains the purity of a soulbond. Should it come to such an unbearable state for the victimized omega, they are allowed to mute their half of the soulbond. The alpha-mate would never feel their omega again until both parties reconciled.

The soulbond was powerful and had brought many pairs nothing but joy. But an unhappy ending for a soulbonded alpha-omega pair was not out of the ordinary. Disastrous consequences lies for those who reject the bond or mute it in the omega's case.

After hours of concentrated reading, Kuroko had finally reached the end of the book so, he slowly closed it. The omega steadily leaned backwards and continued until his back was firmly on the cool and smooth wooden floor. He looked up at Akashi's wallpaper on the ceiling. His alpha was someone who was waiting for him to respond to the soulbond. What Akashi didn't know was, the omega would readily establish the bond if only he knew how to. The book didn't explain anything about it. Kuroko sighed as he hugged the book to his chest, "What now?"

An unexpected ringtone filled the room and the vibration in Kuroko's pocket made the omega sit up in a snap. He scared himself by choosing the shocking ringtone and activating his phone with vibrations anyway. He scrambled to retract the device out and answer the oncoming call.

He hadn't saved his number or anyone else's but he knew, if anyone were to call him at that moment, it'd be his alpha.

"Hello?"

Kuroko stopped breathing when he knew he could  _feel_  Akashi's smile. It was the first time the pair had spoken over the phone and Kuroko was shocked that it had the same effect as the alpha standing behind him or anywhere near him but without the help of his sight, only his ears.

**_"Hello, Tetsuya."_ **

"Is something wrong? Did you leave anything?"

**_"No, nothing of the sorts. I was just wondering what you were doing."_ **

_'An alpha can be calmed by the voice of their omega…'_  Kuroko unknowingly recited in his head from the book, "I'm doing great. I just finished reading one of the books you bought for me earlier and it is awesome. I can't wait till you get home." He added the last part for good measure.

There was a slightly dull ache in Kuroko's abdomen and he instantly knew that his alpha was upset.

**_"About that… I won't be coming home tonight. The servants will bring your dinner up if you don't come down to eat. I'll be back by tomorrow morning. If there's anything wrong or if you feel lonely or anything, just-"_ **

Kuroko heard his alpha sigh tiredly.

"Akashi, I don't mind."  _'Encourage him… Cheer him up.'_  "You should do your best. I know you'll come home tomorrow. I'll wait for you."

The omega had said the words without thinking. What kind of encouragement was that?

The alpha on the line smiled again and agreed,  ** _"You're right. I'll make sure not to make you wait for me too long then. Take care, Tetsuya."_**

"You too, Akashi" Kuroko replied with the same smile.

* * *

Kuroko was fine the whole day without Akashi. He spent his time scentmarking everything he could. When he was finished, it was almost time for dinner. He realized he had to eat alone because his alpha was not coming home. He was used to not having Akashi around but he wasn't used to Akashi not coming home at all. He had his dinner in the dining room and took a quick shower before proceeding to the bedroom in two layers of Akashi's pajamas. At first, Kuroko was on the floor, reading the first few chapters of two of his novels but he quickly got bored of them and simply closed them before placing all his books on Akashi's nightstand.

He turned off the main light switch, leaving a dim light turned on beside the nightstand before climbing into bed. Akashi's bed was big and having the blanket to himself allowed him to wrap himself like a burrito. Kuroko closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him away. It didn't. Not even after 15 minutes.

The omega opened his eyes and stared at his empty bedside. He shook his head,  _'It's just for one night you idiot. You can't rely on him to go to sleep.'_

He had dealt with sleeping apart from his alpha for 6 nights. But during those 6 nights, he could still feel Akashi behind him, watching him drift off. This time Akashi was nowhere near him and nothing he did could change that unless he contacted the alpha.

However, doing so would make him seem weak and desperate. What kind of omega couldn't withstand a single night without his alpha-mate? After 45 minutes of pointless staring, the omega sat up and grabbed the omegan biography. He flipped page by page, looking for assurance of his emotions. Why did he feel so restless? Before he knew it, an hour had passed but he still couldn't find his answers. What he did find was that alpha-mates would readily assist or comfort their omega-mate without question or hesitation. There was no humiliation in the act of begging from the omega or an open/public act of compassion from the alpha.

Kuroko closed the book and denied him his smartphone which he had left beside the books.

"I'll just try to sleep one more time…"

The omega was wearing two layers of clothes, wrapped in a thick warm blanket and had his head buried in a soft pillow. It was enough heat to defrost a frozen pack of meat in less than an hour but it wasn't enough heat to engulf an omega in a secure hug of warmth and safety.

Still, the stubborn omega fought on and forced his body to shut down. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly, relaxing his body. Kuroko was finally comfortable and his body loosened all his tensed muscles.

He opened his eyes and caught sight of the digital clock on his nightstand, '21:35 PM'

He closed his eyes. And opened them, '22:56 PM'

And again, he repeated the action, '01:23 AM'

Kuroko started to panic. He was facing time lapses. It had happened before during his heat but his current situation was different. He had slept most likely but his body didn't feel it or register it. Time passed by in one blink for him. It was a bad sign of fatigue, stress and sometimes sleep deprivation.

The omega calmed his heart and tried again, '03:48 AM'

He reached out for his smartphone and pulled it to his chest. Kuroko turned to his side and dialed the first number in his log, placing the device on his ear and using his arms to wrap himself instead. There were so many rings that Kuroko almost ended the call. He didn't of course, because the voice of his alpha cut through him like a sharp katana blade.

**_"Tetsuya, what's wrong? Why are you still up so late?"_ **

A huge wave of all forms of reassurance kicked in. Kuroko's whole body melted and he felt like jelly. Oh the things Akashi's voice could do to him…

**_"Tetsuya?"_ **

The omega was so struck by relief that he had forgotten about the alpha on the other line, "Sorry, I just- I couldn't sleep. I know I shouldn't call you unless it was an emergency but I- I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have called yo-"

 ** _"Do you remember last night?"_**  Akashi cut him off with his deep voice. Kuroko even caught a hint of laughter in the alpha's voice.

"What about last night?"

The alpha was silent for a minute maybe but the voice that followed after was more soothing than Kuroko expected,  ** _"Close your eyes, Tetsuya."_**

The omega kind of felt nervous with the way Akashi was speaking into his ear but he did as he was told obediently.

**_"Remember the way my hand was at your hip."_ **

Kuroko stiffened as how he had the previous night. He could literally feel Akashi's ghostly touch. Without the alpha's help, Kuroko re-enacted the scene himself, feeling the heat of the alpha's palm travelling onto his stomach. He let out a very soft moan.

**_"I pulled you close to me. Until you were perfectly in my arms, against my chest."_ **

Kuroko leaned backwards and was met by the blanket that was wrapped around him. It served to fulfill his fantasy of sleeping in Akashi's warm embrace. The omega released a shaky sigh and he could feel his consciousness fading. He could feel Akashi's arms under his head and over his hip, his firm chest like a powerful fort against Kuroko's back and the soft exhales at his hair.

**_"What do you feel, Tetsuya?"_ **

Akashi's voice was almost warped but the omega didn't miss the question. He took deep breaths and exhales. Finally, he answered, "I feel…your heartbeat…" and indeed he did as how he had on the previous night.

**_"Goodnight, Tetsuya."_ **

But Akashi's final words fell on deaf ears as Kuroko finally drowned into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tired was an understatement. Akashi was fucking exhausted. He had worked non-stop and reached home at 8 in the morning. The servants were still asleep so, the alpha welcomed himself home and let himself in. When he closed the door, a very peculiar but comforting smell filled the air. Akashi breathed it in deeply and couldn't help but smile. It was their scent in the house and it was the freshest air the alpha had ever breathed in.

Kuroko's call at 4 in the morning had shocked Akashi but Midorima had assisted him through it. He didn't know that an omega needed something similar to a goodnight kiss if the alpha wasn't there to sleep with them. He'd be sure to give a call next time before Kuroko went to sleep should he ever be away again. The alpha was quite surprised that Kuroko had fallen asleep so easily after he started guiding the omega to how they had slept the previous night.

The alpha kicked off his shoes and climbed the stairs. Kuroko being asleep was what he expected. He didn't expect a spring roll on his bed. Akashi almost laughed at seeing his omega all wrapped up in their blanket on one side of the bed. Akashi undressed himself and made a beeline towards the bathroom. He needed a shower badly. After cooling his body and putting on his usual sleepwear that only consisted of bottom garments, he assessed his omega.

Kuroko was wrapped in their blanket on the omega's side of the bed, the cellphone somehow ending up behind the omega and his hair had started to curl in odd directions. Kuroko always had awful bed hair in the morning. Akashi gently rolled Kuroko towards him, unwrapping the omega from the blanket and onto his side of the bed.

Being released out of his safe cocoon, Kuroko made a questioning noise. Akashi hushed him and adjusted Kuroko on the bed into the alpha's desired sleeping position. This time, Kuroko had his head on Akashi's chest, his left leg draped over Akashi's leg and his left arm on Akashi's stomach, Akashi's right hand was touching the omega's arm on his stomach and his left hand was gently massaging Kuroko's nape.

Kuroko automatically relaxed into his alpha's touch. The nape of an omega was where a very vulnerable omegan pressure point lay hidden. If the right pressure was applied, an omega could be rendered immobile or even put to unconsciousness. Akashi rubbed small circles around the pressure point and dug his knuckles slowly into the nape in intervals.

Kuroko stirred awake and whimpered at how good it felt to be massaged. The omega craned his neck and ended up at the crook of Akashi's. Kuroko took in the alpha's scent and could detect a little stress and anxiety maybe?

"…welcome home.." mumbled the sleepy omega.

Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko adorably asked, "Are we waking up or are we sleeping?"

The alpha could not stop the small laughter that erupted from him, "Well, I'd like to sleep. You?"

"Mmm…sleep it is…"

Akashi's hand continued to massage his omega's pressure point. Unconsciously, his hand started massaging lower and lower, adding slight pressure to the omega's backbone. Finally, he reached the second omegan pressure point at the base of Kuroko's spine. He repeated the same technique, circular motions and knuckle-digging in intervals. Half a minute later, Akashi detected a foreign sensation. Kuroko was already deep in his sleep but Akashi felt a very low vibration coming from Kuroko's chest. As his massaging continued, the vibrations got louder and finally, it was audible for the alpha to clearly listen.

His omega, was in fact, purring.

Purring was a trait gifted to omegas as a way to calm themselves or display their trust and comfort towards someone or something. Akashi had never felt an omega's purr or much less actually see or hear it happen but there he was, sleeping under his purring omega. The continuous low rumbling brought him comfort and suddenly, he didn't feel so stressed about work. All he felt was drowsiness and fatigue.

Even as his hand stopped its ministration on Kuroko's back, the omega continued purring and successfully pulled his alpha into a peaceful dreamless state.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to see that it was 2 in the evening. Half his body was on a very soundly asleep alpha and he had never felt so refreshed before. The omega lifted his head and watched Akashi's face. He had never woken up before the alpha so he would like to appreciate the alpha's sleeping face thank you very much.

Akashi's chest rose and sunk rhythmically, matching Kuroko's own rate. Kuroko could smell the bath foam Akashi had in the showers and a slight scent of another alpha and maybe some betas. He never knew what Akashi did at his office but he didn't want to pry.

Suddenly, unwanted thoughts flooded Kuroko's head. He imagined an army of female and male betas and omegas alike coddling and admiring his alpha. The omega quickly dispersed all negative perception of Akashi at the office.

 _'No one can see him like this.'_  Kuroko sternly reminded himself. _'No one will see him like this except me.'_

Kuroko leaned upwards and bumped his head against Akashi's chin, gently pushing upwards and forcing the red head to tilt his head till the omega's nose could reach the alpha's pulse point. He'd never scentmark Akashi before but he suddenly felt the need to do so. Everyone should know that Akashi was taken and it was only a short amount of time before Kuroko would figure out how to respond to the soulbond.

Kuroko experimentally licked his alpha's neck and discovered that he quite enjoyed the ecstasy it brought him. It was a feeling of contempt with the future success of his act. Anyone who came close to Akashi would smell Kuroko and back off.

Akashi's adam's apple bobbed and vibrated with laughter, "Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

"Marking." He responded casually.

"Oh really?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Nothing you can do about it, Alpha Akashi." he challenged playfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kuroko suddenly felt cold fingers slip under his pajama shirt and rest at the base of his spine just above his butt cheeks. The fingers dug perfectly at his pressure point and enticed a moan from him involuntarily. His body trembled as Akashi continuously struck his omegan pressure in the most pleasurable way.

"..ungh…hng…Aka-!...shi..!"

The alpha chuckled and kissed Kuroko's forehead lovingly, "Sorry, I got overexcited."

Akashi's fingers slowed down and returned to their original circular motion he had done last night. Kuroko's quivering body instantly melted and he slumped on his alpha's body.

"Cheater…" whispered the omega coarsely without any heat behind his words. Compared to Akashi waking up first and leaving Kuroko to go to work, waking up to the alpha giving him his full attention was an extraordinary type of satisfaction.

Kuroko hummed in appreciation and all of a sudden, he felt peculiar vibrations resonating in his chest. The omega abruptly got up on his hands with a panicked face, "What's wrong with me?"

Akashi looked perfectly composed, "You're purring again, Tetsuya."

"Purring? What do you mean again? Why am I purring? I'm not a cat." Kuroko blabbered.

The alpha used his unoccupied hand to run his fingers through Kuroko's hair and gently guide the still purring omega back to his chest, "It's normal. You'll purr when you're happy around me."

Akashi let the words sink in and at a leisurely pace, Kuroko hid his face in his alpha's abdomen, "I am an embarrassing species…" came his muffled words.

The red head smiled warmly, "You're perfect for me."

Kuroko didn't show his face or move but the purring may have just went up a notch.

* * *

Akashi was shocked at his self-control. 3 days they lounged around in the house and practically rolled in their love nest. They skipped breakfast and ate late lunches with only desserts for dinner. It wasn't exceptionally healthy but it kept his omega in a bouncy, happy mood and Akashi was on board for that. There were no awkward boners or over the board touching and scentmarking. And that was exactly what kept the omega in such a tranquil ambiance. Just a little care and love from his alpha made Kuroko happy. A happy Kuroko makes for a happy Akashi.

Kuroko must have been really occupied with the alpha to not realize that the last room upstairs was being constructed and redesigned. Soundproofing most of the rooms had been a great touch by the previous generation since Akashi wanted to surprise Kuroko with it.

On the fourth day, Kuroko woke up alone. The omega didn't panic because he could hear still hear Akashi somewhere in the house. He got up and took a quick shower. He put on one of Akashi's shirt and took in the scent. Later, he put on one of the alpha's sweatpants. At home, he loved to wear Akashi's garments and preferably those that the alpha had just recently worn. He walked barefoot in the house and peeked around curiously, trying to find his alpha-mate.

After he reached downstairs, he saw the alpha at the dining room, admiring a family portrait that was hung at the main wall. Kuroko made his way to stand beside the alpha and admired the portrait as well.

"My father was a strict man." Akashi started, "An alpha just like me. But my mother, she was very gentle. A kind and soft-spoken omega. They fought a lot when I was young but they never actually broke off. If she was still alive, she would have liked you. Or dress you up."

Kuroko frowned, "I don't think I would enjoy that…"

"Yeah, I didn't. Anyway, I think it's time I show you around the house. The maids tell me that you don't go anywhere even in your own home."

The omega fought back, "I resent that. Have you smelled this place? I scentmarked every corner that I'm used to."

"How many rooms would that be?"

"The dining room, the kitchen, the entry hallway and our room."

Akashi took Kuroko by the hand and laughed, "There are 16 rooms in this house and you've only been to 5 of them including the bathroom."

The alpha happily guided Kuroko to the pantry, the storage room, the garage, the maids' quarters and even the living room that had sliding doors which led to the outside garden. Upstairs, he brought Kuroko further past their room and into the guest bedroom. It had an interconnected Jack-and-Jill bathroom to another guest bedroom. Opposite the alpha-omega's room was Akashi's office room; complete with work files, computer, monitors, a printer and scanner and stationery.

The room next to it was what could be described to be a second living room. It was a spacious room with a balcony and the usual set of couches and carpets. It would serve well for the guests who would be staying at the opposite guest rooms. Perfect for afternoon tea and snacks.

Kuroko didn't have time to fully admire the room before Akashi tugged him with an excited face, "C'mon, one room left."

"Is it your special room?" Kuroko asked when they reached the final room, obviously worked up by his alpha's enthusiasm.

Akashi shook his head and finally opened the door to the last room, "It's yours."

Kuroko was hit by the powerful scent of books and a comforting earthy smell of a fireplace. He slowly walked into the room, mesmerized by the construction of it. The room had no windows and all four walls were built-in shelves filled with books that Kuroko was sure were all catered to his taste and possible liking; dictionaries, fairy tales, true accounts, philosophy, some books about omegas and alphas and even some in foreign languages. Those were only the books he had seen when he slowly turned around, mouth slightly ajar. Imagine the wider variety he would find when he explored each shelf.

Akashi was leaning on the door frame, satisfied to take in his omega's expression and the constant gentle plucking at their bond. Kuroko wasn't just happy, he was ecstatic and overjoyed and very thankful. The omega was practically a ball of appreciation at that moment to Akashi.

When the omega turned to his alpha, Akashi felt a sharp ache at his stomach. Kuroko was on the verge of tears and he was smiling so broadly with his natural scent completely released. All of Kuroko's locks were open and the omega started crying.

Kuroko's legs quivered and he would have fallen to the ground if Akashi didn't dive in and held him up. Akashi was smiling at him, "Why are you crying, Tetsuya?"

The omega laughed breathlessly and wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck. Akashi lifted Kuroko bridal style and went to the lone chair in front of the fireplace that was located in the corner wall. He put the omega on the custom-made velvet armchair and watched Kuroko sink into it with hazy eyes. The chair was designed specifically for an omega's comfort. It was basically a heating pad with really comfy cushions and armrests.

Once the alpha got the fire going, Kuroko was already dazed and his eyes at half-mast. Akashi knelt in between Kuroko's legs and listened closely to his mate's quiet purr with his eyes closed. If anyone at the office saw Akashi being so domestic, they'd probably faint from shock. Akashi heard the omega shuffle so he opened his eyes. Kuroko had removed his hand from the armrest to cup Akashi's cheek with a dreamy smile, "Thank you…"

The alpha turned his head and leaned into his mate's hand, kissing the palm of it, "I suppose it's nap time for you?"

Kuroko sighed and hummed as he sunk deeper into the chair, "Nap sounds nice…"

Akashi stood up and leaned forward, kissing his mate on the cheek, "Rest well, Tetsuya."

The purr faded and soon the omega was curled up on the luxurious cushions like a cat.

Newsflash: Omegas aren't cats. They are domestic and gentle species that craves attention and warmth (Pretty much the same thing actually but without the fur and hairball.)

Akashi left enough firewood to burn for at least a couple of hours before leaving the omega to indulge in his new sanctuary. The alpha had designed the room to be an ideal haven and escapade for his omega. Omegas love private enclosed spaces which was why the small library had no windows. Then, Akashi filled the room with books, Kuroko's favourite scent and pastime. Finally, the chair. With reference to many online guides, he ordered a custom-made velvet armchair which Kuroko could sleep on at any time of the day.

The cosy library would occupy Kuroko for a long time and with future plans of switching certain books every month, it would surely entertain the omega while Akashi was away at work or business trips. Akashi forbid the maids from entering or cleaning Kuroko's private room. He trusts that the omega would keep it clean. The alpha wanted the room to belong to Kuroko and Kuroko alone. He doesn't plan on entering the library either unless it was to switch books or carry him back to their bedroom if he caught the omega sleeping there at night.

An omega needs their own private study. The guide Akashi read had said so.

The alpha went downstairs and made his way to the living room. He sat on one of the couches and took out his phone.

 ** _"…."_**  came the response when the ringing ended.

"How are things?" Akashi started.

**_"Good. Can't complain. Kuroko?"_ **

"He likes the chair. Fell asleep in a heartbeat. Thank Kazunari for me."

**_"Will do. Wait, no, you can do that yourself."_ **

Akashi sat up straight, "What do you mean by that?"

**_"Really? You forgot?"_ **

Akashi quirked his eyebrow as though his vice president could see him.

**_"Oh god, the annual dinner party? Tomorrow night? Where all the representatives of our partners and known companies will attend with their mates? The one which you were invited to as a guest of honor?"_ **

Oh shit.

* * *

Kuroko hated social events with a burning rage. He was humiliated at one of the orphanage's monthly birthday parties where one of the older beta kids hit him at his neck and spine, rendering him limp and useless. Everyone laughed and laughed until one of the adults took him into a separate room. He never joined in again. Not even for his own birthday when the month came around. God he hated that place.

So when Akashi offered to take him to a dinner party at a luxurious hotel, he didn't hesitate when he said, "No."

Akashi sighed, "Alright then… I'll just go to the event alone… I was planning on showing you off so that maybe I could get some of the annoying betas off my back…and the ogling alphas."

The alpha practically saw Kuroko's jealous antenna's spring up from his head, "Betas? Alphas?"

"Why yes. All the company representatives come with their mates. But the bachelors and bachelorettes are still many. The younger ones you know?"

"No, actually, I don't."

There was that familiar sharp vibration in their bond, pretty much the same type of reaction Akashi felt back at the restaurant when the blonde beta started harassing him and degrading the omega. The alpha didn't want to watch Kuroko slowly eat his heart out by not admitting that he was harboring jealousy towards the other party attendants, so, Akashi casually persuaded, "Oh, there's this omega I'd like you to meet. His name is Takao Kazunari. He is soulbonded to my vice-president."

"Soulbonded? Like us?"

Akashi nodded, "They established two years ago. They found each other during a business trip. I think you'll like him."

Kuroko's eyes seemed calculating as he thought out carefully. Meeting an established soulbonded omega might just be able to help him respond to his own. He could also keep an eye on his alpha and ward off unwanted attention. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Fine I'll go." Kuroko finally relented.

Akashi smirked victoriously.

Later that evening, the servants brought two tuxedos to their room. Akashi showered first as Kuroko admired the tailor made garments. He could visually recognize his which was slightly shorter than Akashi's.

When Kuroko showered, Akashi wiped himself dry and dressed smartly and swiftly. He was used to attending formal events with formal attire. It was more of a burden than useful knowledge though. The omega however, Akashi wasn't sure if Kuroko knew how to dress. He'd never seen Kuroko fully undressed so when the omega came out of the bathroom with nothing on, his hair and body dripping wet, Akashi nearly dropped his untied bow tie.

Kuroko looked so goddamn juicy. And Akashi did not need to stare at such an enticing meal before going to a long and tedious event. The alpha gulped and blinked his eyes twice. Kuroko was beautiful. His body seemed lean but the omega had impressive abs and the very subtle curves that only a male omega was born with fitted Kuroko so naturally.

The omega blushed and turned away, "There weren't any towels left."

Akashi held back his laughter. He walked to a cupboard beside the bathroom door and pulled out a fluffy white towel. He approached his omega and wrapped the towel around Kuroko's shoulders, "Are you trying to seduce me, Tetsuya?"

"Did it work?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head, revealing his ever vulnerable neck and perfectly toned collar bones. Akashi's eyes diluted into those of a predator wolf but he held himself back with great restraint.

"I trust you." Kuroko spoke earnestly.

"Hmm?"

"You said you wouldn't do anything without my consent."

Akashi's eyes warmed up. He was so touched that the omega trusted him so much.

"I want to wear my clothes alone."

The alpha nodded with respect, "Do you need help with the tux?"

"I used to wear them during field trips to the opera house. I think I'll be fine."

"And the bow tie?"

Kuroko stared past Akashi till he caught sight of the black bow tie, "I'll learn to tie it eventually."

After the alpha left, the omega dried himself off and dropped the towel in the laundry basket in the bathroom. He walked across the room stark naked and stared at his tux. He never liked formal clothes but the trips to the opera house and recitals were some of the only enjoyable parts of his childhood.

Kuroko put on some undergarments and went to choose his collar first. The omega was never one to show off but this was his mate at stake. Until they fully established the soulbond, Kuroko wouldn't be able to completely feel Akashi and both of them were prone to stray from each other if they were apart for a long period of time. Kuroko was not going to allow a single person ogle his mate any more than necessary and he was going to keep Akashi's eyes on him.

The omega already knew the perfect collar to wear.

* * *

Akashi was not easily impressed by people's style of clothing. He barely admired his own. Simply put into words, Akashi didn't know what high fashion was or what was considered stylish. He depicted people's style as 'good', 'why', 'unnecessary', and 'No.' Maybe there was once when he was stunned silence by Momoi's Satsuki handmade silk dress. Even then, Akashi was easily distracted a few minutes later.

However, when he caught sight of his omega halfway down the stairs, the alpha could only describe his reaction as 'Wow'. Kuroko looked spectacular. The pants were a perfect fit and the omega had beautiful technique because the cuffs were crisp and stiff. Furthermore, the shirt and tux were without a single crease which meant he had worn it with care. But the focus of Kuroko's whole attire was his neck.

The collar Kuroko was wearing was the collar Akashi was gifted to by his mother before she died but Kuroko didn't need to know that. The collar had a silver lace base with draping diamond chains around it. The front of the collar had a particular long chain of diamond to exaggerate and highlight the omega's chest. The collar was designed for female omegas to compliment their dresses but that didn't stop Kuroko.

The first two buttons of the white dress shirt were left unbuttoned and flattened towards the omega's shoulders. This left his collarbones exposed behind the beautiful diamonds that glittered under any light. Kuroko was sending a message to everyone who were to see him. The unbuttoned shirt was for the omega himself; a symbol of poor background and etiquette, a stray. But the collar and vulnerable show of skin, it was for Akashi. Everyone that caught sight of the elegant diamond collar would know who he belonged to. And everyone who laid eyes on his skin would know that Akashi had chosen a beautiful mate with flawless skin and a streak of sensuality.

"What happened to the bow tie?" Akashi asked in a playful tone.

"I said I'll learn it eventually. Not tonight."

Kuroko had a light blush when he finally reached the alpha. They stared heatedly at each other before Kuroko tilted his head willingly. Akashi didn't hesitate to dive into the crook of the omega's neck. The alpha's hands lingered on both of Kuroko's hips as he breathed in Kuroko's natural scent. Kuroko had no idea how badly Akashi wanted to make him come undone right there and then.

Akashi slowly licked a patch of skin on a side of his omega's neck. He reveled in the shiver it enticed out of Kuroko. The alpha took his chances and landed fluttering kisses anywhere he could with slow and languid movements. He nipped the middle of Kuroko's neck, right below the collar base and sucked lightly. Kuroko's breathing started getting labored.

When Akashi latched off, he assessed the beautiful mark he had left for all to see. If Kuroko wanted approval for showing off his skin, he got it. The alpha smirked satisfyingly and craned his own neck. Kuroko caught on and he in turned scentmarked Akashi by rubbing himself against the alpha's skin. Once they were done, Akashi kissed Kuroko's collarbone lovingly and was tempted to leave more than just one mark on his omega.

Kuroko pushed him back with little force, "Akashi, we'll be late" But it wasn't very convincing with his flushed face and light, audible pants.

Akashi never liked the dinner so yes, the thought of not going had come across his mind more than once. For Kuroko's sake however, he released the omega and escorted him to the car. He wanted to show his omega at least once to society's eyes before locking him up at the house. Akashi had never felt such strong possession towards something or someone. The bond between them was humming encouragingly but the omega still didn't respond to it.

It was dangerous to bring Kuroko to such a big social event when their bond wasn't fully established but Akashi had the feeling that the dinner will be the last step to ensure Kuroko's positive response.

* * *

Kuroko didn't hold Akashi's hand or anything but he was basically plastered to the alpha's side when they reached the hotel's ballroom. The beta outside the main entrance stared at Kuroko from a distance before lowering his eyes and politely addressing the alpha, "May I have your name, sir?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

The beta nodded and opened the door, "Welcome, Akashi-sama."

Akashi placed a hand around Kuroko's hip when the beta continued staring at the omega. They didn't even enter the hall yet and Akashi was already regretting bringing Kuroko. Even without the omega's marvelous display of his neck, Kuroko would still be the center of attention. Omegas are eye-catching species especially when dressed right. Most of the representatives present only shared regular bonds with their mates so it wouldn't be surprising if some bonds were broken that night because of the presence of an alluring omega such as Kuroko that had yet to fully establish his soulbond.

When the alpha-omega pair stepped into the ballroom, conversations ended and stares ensued. Instead of cowering behind Akashi, Kuroko stood proud and walked confidently beside his alpha. The hand on Kuroko's hip remained there as they walked through the crowd of gawking eyes.

"So, you made it." greeted a green-haired alpha they were walking towards to.

The alpha turned his attention to Kuroko, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kuroko."

"Pleasure's all mine but I don't believe we've ever spoke before."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko, "This is my vice president, Midorima Shintarou."

"Shin-chan~!" suddenly burst through the air as Akashi was introducing Midorima.

The green-haired alpha was glaring at said screaming man running towards them but there was also noticeable warmth in his eyes.

"Takao, stop scaring everyone."

The man was also an omega and by the name that Midorima had addressed him, Kuroko knew that it was the alpha's mate Akashi had wanted him to meet.

The omegas exchanged glances. Compared to Kuroko's normal demeanor, Takao looked so excited, "Is this him? This is Akashi's Tet-chan?"

Kuroko nodded hesitantly, "Yes?"

"Yes." Akashi nodded.

Takao casually grabbed Kuroko's hand, "Ne ne, they've got some great hors d'oeuvres over at the serving table! Wanna come with me?"

Okay so maybe Takao was a little overwhelming but Kuroko had never felt a more friendly presence in his life before. The joyful omega in front of him really wanted to be his friend and go to the serving table. Kuroko wasn't really hungry but he would like to have some words with Takao alone. He turned to Akashi for approval and when the alpha smiled and nodded, Takao pulled him away almost immediately, "C'mon!"

"Takao, remember what I told you." Midorima sternly warned.

"I know, I know. Don't worry I got this!"

Next thing Kuroko knew, they were at the serving table. It was placed in the middle of the ballroom with 8 tables filled with all sorts of pastries and desserts. Surprisingly, they wasn't anybody there except for them.

"Do they not like the food?" asked Kuroko curiously.

Takao shook his head, "No, they just like talking more. Your first time?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Shin-chan told me you still haven't established the bond with Akashi."

"That's actually what I came here with you for. I…" Kuroko looked at Akashi as though he was afraid the alpha might hear, "I don't really know how to respond to it."

At first Takao looked dumbfounded. But then he burst into laughter.

Kuroko pouted angrily which made Takao wave his hand, "Sorry sorry! I'm not laughing AT you! I'm laughing at us!"

"Why?" Kuroko asked incredulously.

Takao pulled him closer so that he could whisper into Kuroko's ear, "Do you think I know how it happened?"

Kuroko backed off and stared eyes wide at the omega, "You're saying that there is no specific way of responding to it?"

"Tet-chan, you have to understand, soulbonds are close to extinction. No one researches it as much as they research about our naturally occurring omega male body fluids in the ass."

"But how did you and-"

"We still don't know… It just- happened. We met at a conference and formed a pre-bond. 5 days later we were established. But I do have some advice for you. The pre-bond holds back our heat. I was supposed to get mine 2 days before we established the soulbond. When we did, it hit me full force.. God, I can't even remember half of it after we soulbonded…"

Kuroko's eyes widened and instantly looked troubled.

Takao leaned in close, "When was your heat supposed to start?"

"I didn't realize the days at all… My heat was supposed to be a day after Akashi bought me.."

Takao whistled, "Well, let's hope you guys get established AFTER this dinner party is over."

"Why do they gather anyway? Are we celebrating something?"

The black-haired omega smirked, "I'm pretty sure you know about regular bonds?"

"It's a mutual relationship between any two people."

"Exactly. This dinner party gathers all the top representatives of most companies. A good way to offer a collaboration is by offering a promising bond. The guys flirt, the ladies wear slutty clothes and then there are the mated ones who bring their mates with them like us. With you and me, no one can approach those two intimately."

Kuroko turned to stare at Akashi who was talking to another alpha beside Midorima. What Takao had said put all sorts of images and scenarios into Kuroko's head. He imagined the female betas and alphas cooing Akashi and offering themselves up to him. How dare they.

"Tet-chan" Takao snapped him back to reality, "I got an idea of why you guys aren't established yet."

Kuroko looked questioningly at Takao, "You do?"

"Yeah. Have you guys fucked yet?"

If Kuroko had water in his mouth, he would have spit it out. If he was swallowing something, he would have choked. If he was crossing the road, he would have frozen and gotten himself hit by a car.

By reading Kuroko's expression, Takao hummed thoughtfully, "I thought so. Shin-chan and I were the same. I was at lost as to how the bond worked. Then, we started kissing and boom! Bond established, heat ensues. It was sort of instinctual I guess. That's one way to put it."

The blue-haired omega lifted his hand and brushed his lips with the tip of his fingers. In almost two weeks since he had met Akashi, the alpha had never attempted to kiss him on the lips.

Takao pulled Kuroko's hand away from his lips with a sly smile, "You shouldn't do that Tet-chan~ We have hungry predators in this room and at least 20 of them would have pounced on you if it wasn't for that collar or the cute hickey that he placed on your neck." Takao took a step back and tilted his head while staring at the angry red mark, "Was that on purpose? Did he really calculated the symmetry of that hickey cuz wow it's like right in the middle of your neck!"

The omega wasn't aware that he was being lewd. Kuroko casually looked around, taking in the heated stares. It was true that they were the center of attention and everyone around them was indirectly looking at them like some wild exotic animals.

"I told you soulbonds are rare. And not everyone can bond regularly with an omega unless their stable enough to ground us."

Kuroko immediately caught on, "We're the only omegas in this room?"

All he got as a reply was a smirk from Takao, "Two omegas is better than one~ C'mon, let's eat!"

The duo started trying out the hors d'oeuvres and sweets. It was delicious. But when Kuroko got too near to an alpha or a beta, he would retreat to Takao's side who was eating 3 things in a minute. When the black-haired omega noticed Kuroko's insecurities, he bumped Kuroko's shoulder, "Don't worry. Shin-chan is looking here every minute. And if you haven't noticed, Akashi has been looking at you every 5 seconds."

Right after Takao mentioned it, Kuroko could feel the alpha's gaze on him. The omega instantly relaxed his tensed shoulders. He was so preoccupied with keeping himself away from the crowd that he had forgotten the electrocuting bond between them. As the days went by back at the house, the bond had gotten stronger and stronger. If Takao's theory was right, then maybe all he had to do was really seduce his alpha and let instinct play its role.

"Ne, Tet-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Do you guys kiss a lot?"

Kuroko remembered Akashi kissing him on the forehead and on the cheek and of course his neck, "Never on the lips."

"Maybe you should try that later. It's always more official I guess."

Kuroko nodded as he ate a cream puff from the croquembouche. Yes, he was worried about the soulbond but he could never resist something that has empowering vanilla in it. He was not betrayed when the wonderful taste of vanilla hit his palette. At the time, there was nothing more satisfying to him than a tower of cream-filled cream puffs.

"Speaking of kisses, here she comes." Takao hissed like the woman he was referring to was the devil.

Kuroko abandoned the sweets and turned around to the direction Takao was glaring at, "Who?"

"See the lady in the gold dress? High bun, red glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Her name is Alex. She's not from around here but she comes to the dinner cuz she's basically the older sister to Kagami and Himuro. Those two are as high as Akashi in the food chain."

Kuroko focused on the woman. She was an alpha without a doubt; unmated yet very stable and powerful. Her hair was probably long by the size of her bun. The glasses and stiletto heels only added to her charm. He taste in fashion was commendable too as she wore a simple golden dress and a glimmering bracelet on her left hand. She had a beautiful face and excellent physique. From afar, Kuroko could tell she was the social queen of the ballroom. Her voice could be heard even from such a distance. To be honest, she was shining; glowing with vibrant energy. How could someone as equally cheerful as Takao hate her so much?

"Why do you hate her?"

Takao smirked with fury in his eyes, "I told you, she isn't from around here. She's from America and it's a custom there to kiss the people she meets." The omega pointed harshly at his mouth, "On. The. Lips." he stressed out each word.

 _'No, it isn't.'_  Kuroko thought to himself.

Takao sighed, "Anyway, last year when I went to the bathroom, I came back to see her kissing Shin-chan. Fuck her, I almost muted our bond. I really wanted to but he went a thousand miles to prove his innocence and even got her to write me an apology letter. I didn't know her back then and she didn't know Shin-chan was soulbonded so it was a complete misunderstanding." The omega clicked his tongue, "Still haven't gotten revenge for that."

Kuroko suddenly felt riled up. Omegas tend to empathize with each other after all.

Alex suddenly lifted her hand and called Midorima and Akashi excitedly.

"I think it's time we get back, Takao." Kuroko suggested as he wiped his hands clean off dessert crumbs using the serviettes prepared.

Takao nodded and started walking beside Kuroko, "Tch. If she does it again, I am strangling her neck."

* * *

Akashi kept a watchful eye on Kuroko and Takao. Why did the two of them have to stand so close? Akashi was irritated. Why couldn't they just take some food and come back? Why was Kuroko talking secretively? Why was Takao laughing? If they weren't back in 3 minutes, he was going to-

"Isn't that right, Akashi?" Midorima asked him with eyes that said 'Focus please.'

"Yes, that is absolutely correct." Akashi covered smoothly.

The nosy alpha they were talking to babbled on about something else afterwards. Akashi took a sneak peak at the two lone omegas and confirmed that they were just plainly talking.

Midorima discussed matters with the alpha until the alpha left them alone.

Akashi looked at Kuroko again. The two omegas had started eating. Takao returned Akashi's watchful eyes with a thumbs up without Kuroko noticing.

Midorima sighed and turned to Akashi, "Will you stop worrying? They'll be fine."

"Shintarou, have you forgotten last year? That was Takao's first year and it caused the biggest riot in the history of company dinner parties. I'd rather not repeat a mishap with Kuroko's first time."

"Last year was a misunderstanding. It did not cause the biggest riot in the history of company dinners." Midorima debated.

Akashi put on his 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face, "Kazunari screamed at you from across the ballroom, stormed off, left the country and it took you 5 weeks to get him back. All the companies that were in this room last year even helped you track him down. Are you seriously arguing with me about this?"

Midorima sighed. It was a tough time for all of them. An omega could spread their pheromones extensively compared to an alpha or a beta. So when Takao's betrayed feelings burst, the whole room was affected especially the alphas. They all felt inclined to soothe the omega which was why almost all the companies helped Midorima look for him.

"Do you honestly think every time it's an omega's first year to this dinner party, a disaster will happen?" Midorima asked after a certain period of time.

"Akashi! Midorima!" shouted the blonde lady at fault for last year's disaster.

The red-haired alpha nodded, "With her still around, yes."

Once Alex reached them, she gasped, "Oh my! You two have grown since last year!"

As usual, she stepped forward to kiss Midorima but the alpha quickly blocked her with his arms politely, "I reckon you have yet to forget about last year's ordeal."

She took a step back and covered her lips, "You're right… I almost forgot!"

Midorima returned her apologetic smile with a friendly one. He still wasn't over it but she was a superior alpha so his respect for her ruled over his own personal thoughts.

Instantly, the blonde turned towards the red-haired alphai, "Akashi! I missed you so much!"

She moved forward for the kiss that Akashi was about to avoid but the alpha herself stopped in her tracks when a mysterious voice interrupted her from behind the red head, "Akashi."

Akashi turned to see Kuroko standing behind him with a blank face, "Tetsuya…"

"Shin-chan~!" chimed Takao who also ghostly appeared from behind Midorima, "The hors d'oeuvres are amazing this year! They have a variety of choices, right Tet-chan?"

"Of course. I quite enjoyed them myself."

"Aren't you just happy that you decided to come this year?"

"Akashi was very convincing actually. I'd feel troubled if I didn't."

There was a very sarcastic undertone in the omegas' voices but the alpha-mates couldn't really pinpoint why. Akashi and Midorima even exchanged questioning roll of their eyebrows. Meanwhile, Alex was just staring at Kuroko, completely distracted from wanting to kiss Akashi.

She took a step towards Kuroko with an intricate look of curiosity on her face, "Who are you if I may ask?"

Kuroko purposely tilted his head, letting the diamonds speak for themselves, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Alex's eyes sparked with recognition of the collar. There was only one omega that used to wear the same collar and that was Akashi's mother. The blonde gasped and her pupils dilated as she shrieked happily. The alpha grabbed Akashi's hands and made little jumps, "You're mated?! Oh my goodness finally! After all these years of having those women grovelling at your feet… I'd never thought you'd pick a male omega!"

Kuroko's whole body cringed. He swallowed thickly at seeing her grab Akashi's hands. He couldn't let it get to him. He also didn't let the disgrace of being a male mate to the red head get to him. He had to respect an alpha that Akashi respected. Kuroko was very in control of his emotions.

Akashi however, wasn't. The alpha pursed his lips and his eyes hardened with pure anger. He had had enough. The next person to even imply Kuroko not being the right choice for him will be killed or at least be left to live with a few broken bones.

Midorima took a step back and even pulled Takao with him. Akashi was not in a good mood.

The red head knew he couldn't go against a more important alpha but he couldn't let someone degrade his omega either even if it wasn't intentional. And so he started with a smile, "And what if he is a male omega, Alex? Are you questioning the gender of my soul mate?"

The alpha shook her head sheepishly, "No! I didn't know he was your soul mate! I thought you-"

"-picked a stray to fuck for a night? That's what everyone assumes, no?" he asked nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow.

The whole ballroom became as silent as a graveyard. Even Alex was stunned speechless. Oh Akashi knew of the rumors around the companies. Someone as good looking as Akashi was bound to have a favorite beta or two and maybe omegas to console him on lonely nights. It was the reason why all of them were so stereotypical about Kuroko. Well, if his outburst didn't get the message across that Kuroko was his soulbonded mate, then he really might kill the next person who dared to insult Kuroko.

Akashi adjusted his tux and turned to his omega with a warm smile, "I think it's time we headed home. Don't you think so, Tetsuya?" He couldn't stand another minute mingling with the worthless pigs.

Kuroko nodded. His heart was beating so fast at feeling the wrath of his alpha. It was exhilarating.

Just as Akashi started walking, Alex extended her hand out to reach out for the red head's, "Akashi I-" but her hand was swatted by a very vexed omega.

Maybe Akashi's portrayal of disrespect for the blonde alpha had somewhat given Kuroko permission to do the same but at that moment, the omega had decided that no one was allowed to casually touch Akashi. With his own glare, Kuroko spoke venomously, "I do not appreciate your public affection towards my alpha. Neither does Takao for that fact. Please be aware of your soulbonded colleagues before you randomly piss them off."

Kuroko turned and took Akashi's offered hand. The red-haired alpha raised his hand at a gaping Himuro, "I'm leaving early, Tatsuya."

The man raised his hands in surrender, "Don't let me stop you."

Kagami gulped and placed a hand on Himuro's shoulder, "Would we ever dare to do something like that?"

"Not today, Taiga. Not ever actually…"

An omega, specifically Akashi's omega, had stood up to probably the most powerful alpha at the company dinner party. And that felt awesome.

Akashi walked confidently to the exit with Kuroko's words repeating in his head like a mantra, 'My alpha'.

* * *

Akashi would expect that both he and Kuroko would reach home feeling victorious but the alpha was pretty sure that Kuroko was still ticked off. Their bond was buzzing uncomfortably too. Kuroko was very very displeased with something.

When the front door was closed behind him, Akashi sighed, "Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

Kuroko mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Akashi asked, irritation in his voice.

"Has she ever kissed you before?" asked the omega surprisingly with utmost coherence.

The alpha wanted to groan out loud. Why were they still talking about the blonde female alpha that nearly destroyed his vice president's life and insult his omega?

"What if she has?" Akashi asked. It was a cruel tease but the buzz in their bond was so goddamn infuriating and seemed to add fuel to what may be their first argument.

"I don't like it." Kuroko hissed out. His breathing had started to labor and his shoulders were visibly rising in sync with each exasperated exhale.

Akashi took slow steps, closing in on Kuroko, "Why don't you like it?"

Kuroko huffed and was about to walk up the stairs but Akashi roughly grabbed his wrist and pushed the omega onto the wall. He slammed his palms on both sides of Kuroko's head, trapping the omega effectively with his whole body. He matched the glare of his mate and started breathing in light pants as well, "Why don't you like it, Tetsuya?" he asked again.

When Kuroko did nothing but challenge Akashi's glare further with added defiance, Akashi emitted his own alpha pheromones to make Kuroko submit to him. He questioned the omega again, "Why. Don't. You. Like. It?"

Kuroko was breathing so hard against Akashi's face and the pheromones were driving him up the walls. The bond between them vibrated so violently until finally, Kuroko pulled the face of his alpha towards himself and whispered heatedly, "Because you're mine."

The omega gently brushed their lips before adding pressure, initiating their first true kiss.

Their ferocious bond suddenly became mute. Soon after, it sang with a soothing melody.

Akashi was hit by the unfamiliar sensation of their completely established soulbond and Kuroko's soft plump lips he had always dreamed of ravishing against his own. Kuroko lifted his hips and grind them against the alpha's crotch. That specific action brought Akashi back down to earth. He quickly dominated the kiss and returned it passionately.

Akashi gripped Kuroko's hips and held them firmly as he pressed his body down, showing how much he wanted the omega. Kuroko groaned into the kiss and gasped but Akashi was not relenting at all. He bit on Kuroko's bottom lip before tilting his head to kiss at a better angle. Surely enough, Kuroko's legs quivered from the immense pleasure he was experiencing and also due to lack of air.

It didn't matter to them. Nothing mattered except for the fantastic flow of emotions from both sides. With the soulbond established, they could feel each other, heart to heart, soul to soul. Akashi could feel Kuroko's want and all the omega's emotions. Kuroko could feel Akashi's strength and the natural desire to protect. In that wet, sloppy first kiss of theirs, they understood each other in ways normal bonded pairs could not.

When Akashi finally part from the kiss, Kuroko's eyes were hazy and his face red with swollen lips. Akashi nosed Kuroko's pulse point and hungrily bit any skin he could, sucking them apologetically right after. The omega whimpered and squirmed but did nothing to stop the alpha. Kuroko knew how long Akashi had waited. And if Kuroko dare say he didn't want it, he would be lying.

Suddenly, the alpha went rigid. He inhaled and exhaled slowly at Kuroko's neck. To the omega's surprise, Akashi abruptly grabbed hold of his shoulders and snaked a hand under the omega's knees. Kuroko soon found himself in the alpha's arms. His body bounced as Akashi stomped up the stairs.

"Akashi?"

"You're going into heat."

Kuroko wanted to deny because he didn't feel hot at all. His heat usually started off badly. His body would convulse and he'd feel the unbearable flames burn under every patch of skin he had. It was pure torture. Nothing he did could relieve him from it. Sometimes he would ejaculate without any assistance of penetration too. He would be too weak to do anything by the time his heat ended.

Kuroko was daydreaming about his first heat when they reached the bedroom. Akashi kicking it open snapped Kuroko out of his stupor. He was then placed gently on his feet right beside the bed.

"Undress. Now." Instructed Akashi.

The alpha left Kuroko to call a few of the servants.

Kuroko only heard about 'water', 'hydrate', 'oatmeal' and 'towels'. He had taken off his lower garments without difficulty. He knew he was half hard from their hot make-up session downstairs. Strangely, Kuroko stopped unbuttoning his tux. He didn't know why but he thought of how every time they got in and out of the front door, they'd remember that that was where they officially established their bond; right after the staircase and before the door.

The omega stiffened when he felt his alpha's palm on his back. Without saying anything, Akashi helped Kuroko out of the rest of his clothes. When all that was left was the collar, Kuroko hung his head forward and urged Akashi to help him unclasp the gold lock at the back. In doing so, Kuroko leaned backwards and was rewarded with his alpha being stark naked, hard and brimming with lust. He was badly affected by his omegan mate.

The collar was slowly taken off by the red head. As Akashi kept the collar in a safe drawer near the bathroom, Kuroko dropped himself onto the bed. He felt extremely uncomfortable in his own skin. He wasn't burning up like he normally did during his heat but he was burning with something else. The moment Akashi came into his sight, his body curled up.

Kuroko didn't realise how hard he was breathing. He was so frustrated. The omega ran his right hand through his hair and grip at it harshly, "Aka-shi… help…!"

As though answering his mate's call, Akashi climbed on top of the omega and held Kuroko gently, letting their skin slide against each other. Kuroko exhaled at the momentary comfort that his alpha provided him but it soon became insufficient. He needed more.

Akashi had never felt so aroused before. The omega writhing and gasping under him was the most beautiful creature he would ever have the pleasure of pleasing. Even though Kuroko was under the influence of his built up heat, Akashi could still feel the omega through their bond. He wasn't begging Akashi to fuck him, he was begging Akashi to help him see his heat through and get it over with.

The red head couldn't let Kuroko suffer too long under increased temperature as it would dehydrate the omega and possibly get him sick. Akashi knelt in between Kuroko's legs and pressed three fingers against the wet and dripping orifice. The alpha had smelled the slick fluid dripping from his omega's hole downstairs. It smelled sweet and coated all three of Akashi's fingers generously. As expected, there was little to no resistance at all as Akashi shoved them inside in one push.

Kuroko's toes curled inwards and he bit the back of his left hand till the skin was red and raw. He had never explored his own body before so everything that Akashi did felt new to him. He was shocked that it was strangely delightful for the digits to occupy his readily open ass. He should have shoved something there all those times he suffered from unsatisfying pain in his previous heats.

Akashi hooked both Kuroko's knees and placed them on his shoulders. They'd have all the time in the world in the future to delve further into the art of sex but Akashi really needed to end Kuroko's heat. The omega was breathing almost too hard and his pale skin had turned into a light shade of red. He was literally on the verge of overheating.

The alpha rubbed himself against Kuroko's puckering and leaking ass to slick himself up. Once the head was just starting to slip in, Akashi leaned forward and stared into Kuroko's eyes, seeking permission. The small nod from Kuroko was terse; proving how impatient he was.

Akashi pushed himself in slowly, inch by inch, feeling Kuroko's inner walls contract and expand around him to accommodate the foreign penetration. Kuroko didn't feel a single hint of pain but the size and girth of Akashi's hard cock was difficult to get used to. The omega's muscles eventually relaxed, letting Akashi push in balls deep. Kuroko grabbed the alpha's shoulders and whispered hoarsely, "..please…"

Kuroko was not used to asking for anything so to reduce himself to begging was out of his usual character. Akashi kissed the omega's forehead and hushed him, "I've got you."

The alpha slipped his erection in and out of his omega at a slow pace but Kuroko's moans and the random contraction of his walls forced Akashi to speed up. Each thrust felt powerful and reverberated throughout Kuroko's whole body, shaking him with raw pleasure. Kuroko met each of Akashi's thrust with equivalent thirst for release. At a certain angle though, Kuroko screamed out with an erotic twist of his body.

Akashi paused for 2 seconds before permanently changing his angle to abuse his mate's prostate. There was nothing more pleasing for an alpha except pleasing their mates. Akashi watched Kuroko futilely grabbing the sheets, letting out such lovely, sexy cries. When Kuroko opted to calling out Akashi's name instead with the same voice, the alpha lost himself.

Seeing as Kuroko wasn't doing any better, Akashi kissed the omega and with a final deep thrust, Kuroko came completely untouched, squeezing the alpha's cock to climax along with him. The omega continuously milked Akashi as the alpha leaned on his elbows, body hot and limp against the omega. The kiss never broke even as Akashi continued to ejaculate into Kuroko's brimming hole.

Their cries of release had drowned in the kiss they shared. It was slow and meaningful. In one simple kiss, they displayed their emotions yet again. The unspoken words of their love and affection for each other were already said through the harmony of their unbreakable bond.

Having poured all his load into a very sated Kuroko, Akashi pulled himself out. Cleaning up was a good suggestion but Akashi decided to just rest. They'd been through enough for one night already. Akashi kissed anywhere he could reach around Kuroko's neck and face before the alpha-omega pair laid together in bed on their sides. Kuroko snuggled into his alpha and Akashi couldn't help but rub soothing circles over the base of the omega's spine.

That night, when Akashi and Kuroko looked into each other's eyes, they saw and felt their unnerving future that consisted of only each other. Kuroko happily purred in the alpha's arms and lulled them both to the land of dreams.

* * *

(A few months later)

Akashi kicked off his shoes and opened the door to his house. Already he could smell the aromatic air of steak being pan-fried with hot butter. Kuroko must have known that he had craved for it since lunch.

The maids stopped preparing the meals in order to allow Kuroko to occupy himself. They would still get the chance to cook if Kuroko got sick or simply wasn't in the mood to enter the kitchen. Those two occasions had yet to actually take place though.

Akashi takes off his coat and passes it to one of the servants. He loosened his tie and made his way to the kitchen. He could already see his omega flipping medallions of the finest cut of beef Kise had sent to them, courtesy of the recently sealed deal with Akashi's company.

Kuroko was watching a cooking program using the small television he had requested from the alpha. It was one of the first items Kuroko had asked from Akashi so the red head gladly complied. The cooking show showed the purple-haired cook Kuroko loved to idolize when it came to cooking. The man known as Chef Murasakibara was talking slowly but clearly to the camera, instructing how to not undercook or overcook medallion strips. Akashi had to admit, Murasakibara was a magnificent chef. He still didn't tell Kuroko that all the sweets and hors d'eourves at the party were catered by the chef himself.

Leaning against the entry wall to the kitchen, Akashi breathed in the scent of vanilla cookies in the oven, fresh salad beside the sink and of course, the smell of his contented mate.

The alpha crept behind the omega before wrapping his arms around Kuroko's hips. He was greeted by Kuroko's happy smile and a chaste kiss on the lips, "Welcome home."

It had taken quite some time for Kuroko to be completely comfortable around Akashi but the trust that had built in the two weeks before their bond was established had helped in more ways than one. Kuroko trusted Akashi on his own at the office and outdoor trips or overnight stays elsewhere. In return, Akashi allowed Kuroko to travel out on his own, buy groceries and basically travel anywhere as long as it was within Akashi's set range.

They had never been happier. And as Akashi watched his omega cook, he couldn't help but feel inclined to ensure that they'd stay where they were as best as he could. He knew he could because their bond was strong and firm, indestructible. Truthfully, the soulbond between them had never stopped playing its harmonious melody ever since the night it had fully established.

Being mated was more official than any marriage in their modern society. However, the matching silver rings around both of Kuroko and Akashi's left ring finger spoke volumes about their relationship. It was a visible symbol of their love and bond. Not to mention how ravenous and covetous Kuroko was as of late. Just the thought of how fast the food in the pantry was running out made Akashi's insides flutter from excitement. His hands rubbed the omega's stomach with long circular strokes.

Kuroko laughed to himself, "I can't concentrate, Akashi..."

"Neither can I." the alpha retorted. It went unspoken but Kuroko knew that Akashi was referring to when he was at the office. The red head would call Kuroko at least 5 times before he reached home. However, it was  _very_  understandable. Oh how Akashi wished he could just lounge around the house and work from home.

What alpha wouldn't want stay at home all day long to look after his mate and child?

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know what the fuck is knotting and I ain't googling that shit either so don't ask why there ain't knotting in here.
> 
> FYI, Takao sent Kuroko 4 subsequent bouquet of flowers as thanks for standing up to Alex. There were actually 3 more bouquets but Akashi threw them away and sent his own bouquets (Jealous bastard cuz Kuroko liked the flowers Takao sent to him wwwwwww)


End file.
